Beauty and the Beast
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: another bunny adopted. Swoop likes shiny things and helping people. Nobody wanted his help and an incident made him almost lose his love for shiny things. Maybe an encounter with an unlikely mech will brighten up his day.


**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

**A/N: **Yes, it's another adopted bunny. I can't help myself. I've been almost a week with no net, so I had to do something. This bunny belongs to kirinsaga. This is my first try at both Swoop and Tracks. I love them both to bits, but I don't know if I got them right or not. So if you find them too Ooc, it's all my fault and I have no excuse for them being like that. Like always, tell me of any mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

Swoop liked shiny things. He had an entire collection of shiny things. His brothers didn't mind and often gave him things to add to his collection. Well, except Snarl and Slag, but he never expected them to. At least they hadn't made fun of him for it yet.

He also liked helping others, no matter if they were Dinobot or not. Unless they were Decepticons, because they were mean. Not many Autobots accepted his help. Just because he wanted to help didn't mean they wanted him to help.

Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor had always been nice to him and he and his brothers wanted to repay them. He took it upon himself to help them a little bit; usually by carrying things around. And even when the three of them spent almost all the time working, it was the ambulance that always seemed too busy to take care of himself properly.

That was the reason why he began spending more time helping Ratchet around the medbay. To his delight, Ratchet always accepted his help. Until helping Ratchet became something of a job for him. If he wasn't with his brothers, he was with Ratchet.

Swoop had still been surprised when Ratchet himself had said he was going to teach him medic stuff. But he had to admit it was fun to learn. The instruments were shiny and his brothers seemed proud to have a medic in the team. Swoop was just glad to have a new way to help them.

One thing Swoop couldn't understand was why the medic got mad when an Autobot refused the Pteranodon's help. Swoop had to admit to himself that he was used to the way the Autobots treated him and his brothers. It hurt when they made fun of him when he was still in the room. It hurt when they talked to him very slow as if he couldn't understand normal speech. It hurt even worse when they talked about his brothers. But it was nothing new and he had learned to live with it anyway. Besides, what had hurt the most hadn't been any of that.

Swoop liked shiny things and he'd known that ever since he saw how the sun was reflected on Sunstreaker's body. He never talked to him though. Grimlock had once said that Sunstreaker was as mean as a Decepticon and Swoop didn't want to see if his brother was right or not. But the Lamborghini had come complaining about his paintjob while Ratchet had been busy.

Swoop knew he could help. He'd thought the yellow mech would like his help. Ratchet and his brothers had always said he did a good job… Unfortunately, Sunstreaker didn't think so.

Grimlock had been right about the yellow bot. Swoop had never felt the need to bomb and Autobot so badly until the twin started talking.

It wasn't his fault that he wasn't pretty like the rest of the Autobots. In fact, Swoop thought being scary looking was good when he needed to scare the Decepticons away. Yet Sunstreaker had made him feel like he was defective because of how he looked. And by the way the Autobots that had been nearby had looked at him, Swoop had the feeling that they had agreed with Sunstreaker.

Ratchet had been very mad at everyone. Him, Perceptor and Wheeljack had spent days trying to convince the Dinobot that his help was very much appreciated. At least Grimlock had showed that yellow meany that no one messed with the Dinobots. Swoop didn't like shiny things that much anymore after that.

"Ratchet?" A blue Autobot with a red face entered the medbay.

"Him Ratchet not here now. He with Him Wheeljack going over some invention."

"Damn," he said and Swoop watched him turn around to leave.

At any other moment, Swoop would've offered to help, but he was still a little wary of the Autobots. He went back to putting Ratchet's tools in order. He didn't notice the blue mech turning around again and giving him a calculating look.

"Excuse me," he finally spoke, startling Swoop, who squawked and turned to look at him. The mech elegantly arched an optic ridge, but only said, "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Me Swoop thought you Autobot left the medbay. It is me Swoop's fault for not watching medbay," the Pteranodon replied quickly, "What you Autobot want?"

"I could not help but notice what you're doing. Since you appear to be so comfortable in Ratchet's territory, I have to assume that you have some sort of medical training and he knows you are here. Or am I mistaken?" The mech asked and Swoop just cocked his head to look at the mech better.

"Me Swoop not medic. Him Ratchet teaching Swoop how to fix. Maybe me become medic in the future," Swoop replied, feeling a little excitement at the sudden realization that he could be a medic like Ratchet one day, "You Autobot need repairs?" Swoop asked suddenly, ready to call Ratchet if it was an emergency.

"It's Tracks," the mech replied, an amused smile on his lips, "And I'm fine. Just had an unfortunate encounter with the green eyed monster in yellow paintjob," he sighed dramatically while fussing over a scratch, "That insufferable slagger should just admit my altform is better looking than his and stop being so jealous."

Swoop couldn't help but chuckle, which earned him a look from the mech he couldn't quite understand yet. It made Swoop feel bad for laughing, "Sorry. Me Swoop have brother named Slag. Me Swoop just find the word funny."

The mech laughed softly and it didn't make him feel like there was something he wasn't quite getting. Swoop smiled at Tracks. The mech had been nice to him so far, the least he could do was offer his help, right?

"Maybe me Swoop can fix paintjob. Him Ratchet already taught me how to do it."

Tracks paused and Swoop fidgeted, fearing he made a mistake again and was going to be made fun of... again, "Ratchet's been teaching you?" The mech asked warily giving him a once over, and Swoop nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Him Grimlock say me Swoop good at fixing. Ratchet say me have talent."

The mech was silent again and Swoop couldn't help his excitement at finally using what Ratchet had taught him with someone other than his brothers and Wheeljack. Tracks had not left yet, that was a good sign, right?

"Well, if Ratchet says so..." Tracks said as he went to a medical berth, "Could I at least ask that you be very careful.?"

Swoop felt as if he'd eaten the last energon goodie. He resisted the urge to just grab the Autobot and get him to the berth faster, "Me Swoop will be very careful."

Tracks had not been lying and the scratch was small. The Corvette had pleaded for him to get the correct color, claiming that Ratchet never got it right. Swoop thought the mech was being silly because Ratchet never made mistakes so simple.

"I can't wait to go back to the city," Tracks confessed as Swoop worked on him.

"Are cities fun?" Swoop asked and he was too busy to notice the frown on Tracks' face.

"You haven't been to one yet?"

"Us Dinobots not allowed to go cities. Us Dinobots stand out too much. Them humans don't like it," was the simple reply the distracted Pteranodon gave him.

"Well, let me tell you all about my favorite city. It's called New York," Tracks began.

Swoop had been amazed at everything Tracks said. The Autobot was a little too in love with himself, but Swoop didn't see anything bad with it. Instead, he liked how he described everything he could about the human cities. Swoop decided he should fly over one at night. Maybe the one called Las Vegas. He wanted to see the lights for himself.

Tracks had complimented him on his job and Swoop watched him go feeling oddly happy. It was then the Pteranodon realized something about the Autobot. Tracks shined when the light hit him. Maybe he still liked shiny things after all.

* * *

_Edited: 1/19/09 - fixed dialogues by taking out the dashes_

Sorry about the title, I couldn't help myself. Please feel free to give me a better title for this.

And the bunny was: Tracks/Swoop


End file.
